Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem
Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem is a simulator ride attraction now open at Universal Studios Florida and coming in 2014 to Universal Studios Hollywood. The attraction is based on Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment's 2010 animated film Despicable Me and it employs the use of 3-D HD digital animation. The attraction replaced Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast in Florida and replaces Terminator 2: 3D at Hollywood First Preshow In the first preshow room, the guest receive their Minion Goggles (Don't put them on yet unless told to do so) and watch a video. In the video, Gru introduces himself to the crowd, while Margo, Edith, and Agnes play around with the camera; just to keep things interesting. Then a safety spiel comes on, and then the crowd is escorted into the next preshow room. Second Preshow During the second preshow, first Gru explains how he and Dr. Nefario came up with the idea to create a device known as the Minionizer, a ray gun that converts human civilians into Minions. Next, he scans the audience for "human germs" using high-density lasers, which technically are infrared lights moving across the ceiling. But according to Gru, he points that some of the recruits have germs, and threatens to shoot the ones thinking on backing out with his fart gun. Then the girls pop up and start to tease about him like saying that he is a "big, bald teddy bear". Margo, Edith and Agnes also want Gru's willing to let them take control of the training sessions. Reluctantly, Gru does accept their willingness and leaves the girls and recruits behind; just too late for Agnes to hand him over her one-year anniversary gift. Margo comforts and encourages her that they have to engage something crucial and that Gru won't forget the anniversary. As Margo, Edith and Agnes are leaving the lab, a safety spiel appears on the two monitors; Margo reminds the recruits to not dons their Minion Goggles unless a lab assistant says so. Ride The ride opens with the riders being Minionized by Kevin—who controls the ray gun—and being sent down through a tunnel that leads to the Minion Training Grounds. Midway through the training, however, due to a distraction with a banana, the Minions break apart the giant Minion chain, causing the riders to stumble upon the restricted bomb making area. As the Minions are being rescued, Agnes loses her present and the riders attempt to retrieve it. She succeeds, but in the anti-gravity recycling room, Agnes nearly gets crushed by smashers and a giant oscillating fan before being rescued by Gru--who barely stops them with his bare hands--and later presents the girls with a replica of Super Silly Fun Land. Gift Shop The gift shop known as Super Silly Stuff was opened on May 1, 2012, replacing the old Nickstuff store, that was originally part of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. The store is themed to Super Silly Fun Land; the theme park Gru and his daughters visit in the original film. Accolades Visual Effects Society Awards - Outstanding Visual Effects in a Special Venue Project (won) 40th Annie Awards - Best Animated Special Production (won) Gallery Minios 1.jpeg|Concept of the pre-show 2. Minions 2.jpeg|Concept of the Pre show 1. MinionMayhem 06.jpg|Minionizer MinionMayhem 09.jpg|The vehicle which Margo maintains through most of the ride. MinionMayhem 04.jpg|"Everyone, just hold on!" - Margo MinionMayhem 03.jpg|"Avoid the lasers... or be doomed!" - Edith Dsc03949 1.jpg|The Minion Transformation pods (the seats) Despicable-me-minion-mayhem-universal-studios-final-261-oi.jpg|"Do not put on the goggles until you're told to do so..." - Gru Despicable-me-minion-mayhem-universal-studios-final-262-oi.jpg|"...or this could happen" Category:Attractions